We were so Close
by Sasuke Kouken
Summary: One Shot!They were so close, everything seemed to have been working out for the best that day. But it seemed that Roxas just isn't allowed to be happy. SoraxRoxas


Well I have actually never....done a fic for this pairing but! There's always a first for everything!

Pairing: SoraxRoxas mentions past AxelRoxas mentions ZackxCloud

Warnings: Character death, m/m no like no read!

Song inspiration: Rascal Flatts - "What Hurts The Most" and wayyyyy too much Crisis Core =3=

* * *

Roxas had told him everything, he just couldn't help it, he poured all his heart out to him and the brunette only smiled and told him everything. He had had a nightmare the day before and told him, everything, the fear and the worry that had bothered him for so long. The brunette said everything would be all right and brushed his tears away.

He tugged on his hand, "Come on, everyday is a gift," Sora said brightly and grinned, "He won't hurt you, I promise, I'll protect you." he grinned and pulled.

Roxas smirked and rolled his eyes as he held on his hand tightly, even though logically he knew something bad might happen with those simple words Sora seemed to have melted away all his fears.

"Where are we going?" Roxas asked, slightly surprised that Sora hadn't let go of his hand.

"Hm...well I figured we should walk around town before meting up with Zack and Cloud," he said , "Don't you think?"

Roxas chuckled and nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah, sounds like fun."

The brunette didn't answer but smiled, he gave his hand a light squeeze as they walked on, slowly the blonde started to relax. He didn't even realize when he had started to lean against Sora causing their shoulders to bump against each other. Neither of them mentioned it, it just felt normal, it felt good and it felt comforting.

Roxas suddenly stopped when something caught his eyes, he lets go of Sora's hand and walked over to the window of the shop. The brunette stopped walking and looked around to see where Roxas had gone, he grinned when he spotted him at the window of a shop and walked towards him.

Roxas looked up at Sora and smiled, "Look..." he said pointing at what he had been looking at.

Sora's sky blue eyes filled with curiosity and stared at what Roxas had been looking at, he couldn't help but smile softly. There on a cushion, was a silver bracelet, the cravings look like vines, like ivy, surrounding and swirling around a orb. Beautiful bright blue, Sora grinned, it was the same shade as Roxas's eyes, he glanced over at the blonde.

Roxas looked so entrance but it that it brought yet another smiled to his face, smirking Sora stepped away figuring that Roxas wouldn't notice and he was right, the blonde was completely captivated by that lovely bracelet.

And he was right, Roxas didn't even notice when Sora had left his side, he was still staring at the bracelet. He didn't understand why but there was something about, something so beautiful that it captured his heart within a moment. The smile never left his face, until as hand, it was the shopkeeper looked at him and smiled at him in a sorry fashion and pulled it away from view.

Roxas sighed and the smile left his face within a second, he knew what happened, someone had bought and now that bracelet is gone. But the blonde shrugged his shoulders, after all it was just a simple object he had something, someone more important than that.

"Sora let's ge-"

He stopped midway when he realized that Sora wasn't standing next to him, he wasn't standing near him at all. He bit his lower lip and stepped away from the window, he started to look around him, glancing from one end to another. He felt lost suddenly, did Sora leave him? Was Sora bored with him standing there like an idiot as he stared at a stupid bracelet?

Just when he was about to yell out Sora's name, he heard a bell chime and a door phone along with some footsteps. On reflex he turned to look behind him, Sora was standing there grinning sheepishly, "Sorry if I made you worry."

Roxas took in a deep breath and was about to yell at him to not scare him shitless like that ever again or he would kick his sorry ass into next week. When Sora pulled out a box and thrust it into to Roxas's hand, the brunette was beaming brightly at Roxas who looked completely confused; his rant suddenly gone from his mind.

Roxas frowned, "What..."

Sora grinned, "Open it!"

The blonde arched a blonde eyebrow and opened the box, his baby blue eyes grew wide and his mouth made a perfect little 'o'. In the box was the bracelet, the one he had been looking at in the window, it were even more beautiful in person. The bright blue orb seemed to gleam at the setting sun's light, his finger tips brushed against it and he looked up at Sora.

"But...why did you?" Roxas asked as he sounded completely confused.

Sora shrugged his shoulders as he was smiling at Roxas," I dunno, it just...I felt like you should have it." he said and grinned, "Besides it matches your eyes."

Roxas blushed faintly, though it slowly melted away as it was replaced with a huge smile, "Sora...thank you...thank you!" he said and hugged the other teen.

Sora was slightly taken aback by the hug but smiled and returned the embrace, "I'm glad you like it," he said and returned the embrace.

The two stood there, holding each other for only a few seconds and yet for them if felt like minutes, Sora felt warm and safe. Not that Roxas needed protecting, he can kick peoples asses completely fine on is own but, something about the other teen made him feel well...safe. Heh, how cliche.

Sora was the one to pull away,"Come one it's getting late, we better met up with the others," he said smiling.

Roxas slipped the bracelet on his wrist, it fit perfectly, he looked up at Sora's eyes and grinned. Sora might have thought that the orb looked like Roxas's eyes but Roxas knew better. It glowed like Sora's, the same shade, the color of the sky.

"Yeah, let's go," he said and grabbed Sora's hand this time he was leading the way.

Sora chuckled and ran with Roxas towards the cafe where they were suppose to be meting up with Zack and Cloud. He couldn't help but stare at Roxas, how his sun kissed hair seemed to bounce with every step, it brought a smile to Sora's was happy ...and that is all that Sora could have ever asked for.

They were close by it now, and Roxas felt light on his feet, his heart didn't feel heavy and the warmth from Sora's hand in his own made him feel...complete somehow. He didn't understand it and he didn't care that he didn't, all he knew and all he wanted was for this feeling to never stop. Roxas looked up at the sky, it was a pale blue now, he could make out the first few stars. Everything suddenly felt so right, finally, after everything, the pieces were finally fitting together. Nothing could go wrong, nothing at all.

They had settled at a walking pace, hand in hand, when a rattling sound and the crash of glass breaking caught their attention. Sora stopped walking a frowned, the sound had some from the alley they had just past. Roxas had heard it too, he looked at Sora, he felt worried and tugged on his hand, he didn't want to stop, he had a bad feeling.

"Sora..." Roxas mumbled as the brunette started walking back, "Come on let's go...it's probaby just a cat."

Sora glanced over his shoulder, " I don't think so...come on let's check it out."

Roxas's eyes grew wide and shook his head gripping Sora's hand both of his and tightly squeezing which made Sora stop walking; "No, please Sora let's just go back, it's probably nothing."

Sora tilted his head looking confused, he didn't understand why Roxas was suddenly so jumpy, "Roxas...calm down," he said and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Relax, it's probably nothing big but who knows? What if it's someone that's hurt? We can't just leave them there."

For the first time Roxas cursed Sora's caring nature, "But...what if-

Sora grinned and gave his hand a tight squeeze,"Don't worry ok? I told you I'll make sure nothing happens to you, Roxas. I promise remember?" he said and started walking again."Just stay beside me ok?"

Roxas bit his lower lip in frustration but nodded his head, giving into Sora's reassuring words that seemed to wash over him, blanket him in warmth, "Ok..." Roxas said and smiled as he walked beside Sora.

The alley looked abandoned, it was dirty with trash on the floor and dumpsters to the side, the two looked around it seemed as if there was no one there. Roxas relaxed for a few seconds, happy that it was indeed nothing and tugged on Sora's hand about to say that they should go. That the others were waiting for them but...

"Hey! Is there anyone there?" came Sora's voice, Roxas closed his eyes tightly cursing Sora's big heart, "Are you hurt?"

But no one answered there was only silence...

Roxas sighed and tugged on Sora's hand again,"Come on...there's no one here."

Sora frowned, "But-

There was another crash that brought the two out of their conversation, Sora stepped in front of Roxas. The blonde looked over his shoulder, a figure stumbled out of the shadows, but even in this dim light he knew exactly who it was and his blood ran cold.

'No...oh god no please...'Roxas thought as he held tightly onto Sora's hand.

The brunette felt the tension in Roxas's body so he kept his place in front of him, "Hello? Are you alright?" he called over to the figure.

The strange looked up, since it was shadowy it caused his acid green eyes to burn brightly and sent shivers down both boy's body. The man stumbled and took a drink from the bottle in his left hand, it only took a second for Sora to realize that the man was drunk and that the smell of alcohol was strong in the air.

"Roxas let's get-

"Roxas?" came the stranger's voice.

The blonde behind Sora stepped beside him, his eyes slightly filled with fear, but his hand never letting go of Sora's hand, "Axel...w-what are you doing here?" the blonde mumbled as he eyes fell to the ground not able to hold the intense gaze.

Sora's eyes grew wide, Axel? He frowned, he knew that name, it was the same man that broke Roxas inside and out. The hurt the blonde deeply and badly that it took Cloud ages to get him to open up again, it was that Axel. The violent, angry, pyromaniac.

The redhead grinned wickedly as he took a step forward and Roxas flinched, but Sora stood still glaring daggers at the older man.

"Roxas, Roxas," he drawled, "So nice to see you...you know that was pretty harsh leaving me an all," he said and the smile never left his face, "Come back to me baby, ya know we're perfect right?"

Sora tried not to shiver, the look in that mans eyes looked crazed.

Roxas brought a hand to wrap it around himself like a sheild as he held tightly onto Sora's hand and shook his head , "N-no....Axel please just...just leave me alone," he said, "I-I'm finally happy...please just go..."

Axel took around drink before he laughed loudly it seemed to echo around them, "Happy? Fuck that, I made you happy Roxas, made you shiver with pleasure, made you cry my name and you fucking loved it." he said and grinned.

Roxas shook his head, "No!Axel just...just stop! I'm happy with...with Sora...just go away please..."

For the first time since this conversation had started he looked confused, but through his drunken haze his acid green eyes fell upon Sora. Green clashed with sky blue, they both were glaring at each other and an understanding of hate seemed to pass through them.

"Heh, that's fucking rich Roxas, who do you think you are, huh!?"Axel yelled and threw the bottle onto the ground causing it to shatter.

Roxas flinched at the sound, Sora stood still, he would not back down, this caused Axel to growl and punch the wall.

"Fucking hell Roxas!" he snarled, before he smirked, "Oh well..." he said and laughed as he brought his right hand up, "If I can't fucking have you...than no one will."

It was like in slow motion, Roxas's eyes grew wide and his heart seemed to stop it was as if he was there and yet at the same time he wasn't. He heard a loud bang, it was so,so loud that it might shatter his ears. He knew what it was and he waited for the bullets to come and crush his body.

But it never came.

"Roxas!"

He felt something warm wrap himself, but the loud sounds wouldn't stop, but he felt no pain. He didn't get hit he was...alright. Axel's eyes grew wide and he dropped the gun on to the floor before he ran away, Roxas didn't care he was completely confused.

Roxas opened his baby blue eyes, he was trying to breath but there was something heavy on top of him, it was warm. Groaned he touched it and gasped when he felt something wet and warm, he brought it to his face. His heart stopped, "B-blood?!" he whispered softly.

Then everything came rushing back, the alley, Axel, the loud sounds and Sora...Sora...? Sora!?

"Sora!?"Roxas yelled as he realized that the thing laying on top of him was Sora.

The brunette groaned in pain, "H-hey Roxas..." he managed to say.

Roxas looked lost and confused, Sora managed to pull himself off of Roxas but fell to the ground as he gasped in pain. The blonde felt like crying as he stared down at Sora, the brunette was laying there on the alley's floor, there was blood pouring out of him. He couldn't see the bullet wounds but he knew they were there, Sora's eyes looked a little dull and his breathing was heavy and labored.

"Wha....why?" Roxas managed to say.

Sora tried to laugh but instead it came out like a cough, "Uhg...I...promised remember?" he said and smiled,"I'd...p-protect you..."

Roxas's eyes snapped opened and started into those sky blue eyes, "Oh god...I'm sorry I-

Sora pressed a finger to Roxas's lips, "It's ok, you don't n-need..." he took a labored breath,"to be...s-sorry."

Roxas gripped his hand tightly, what should he do?He should call someone...but who? Who would help them?!

Sora seemed to realize what was going though Roxas's head and barely manged to sit up and press their foreheads together, "Ngh...Z-z-ack and...Cl-cloud..."

Roxas gasped, of course how could he had forgotten, he looked into Sora's eyes. The brunette smiled and sighed as he pulled away and laid back down on the ground but not before Roxas saw his back. The blonde thought he was going to be sick, so many...why...why Axel...why did you...do this?

Gulping Roxas dialed Cloud's phone number but no one answered, his hands were shaking badly now and he barely managed to dial Zack's phone number, prayer to whatever god there was that he would pick up. Sora breathing was becoming more shallow, and his eyes looked glazed but he needed to hang on for their sakes...

Roxas felt like his heart was going to die as he heard the phone ring over and over and-

_"Hello?"_

"Zack!" said Roxas.

_"Ah, yeah? Sora where are you g-_

"It's Roxas and...we're in the alley a block away and-

_"Whaaa? What are you guys doing there? Cloud's worried sick and-_

"Shut up! Get over here now god damn it!"Roxas said as he started to cry,"P-please...it's Sora...he's hurt please..."

_"....Shit, we're on out way."_

Roxas didn't bother to hit end he dropped the phone on the ground and turned back to Sora, he was kneeling beside him. He was crying silently, Sora blinked and looked at Roxas, he felt so tired, he wanted to take a nap, a very long nap. He smiled but he starting coughing, Roxas looked worried and started to panic, gulping he pushed Sora on his side.

The blonde gasped as Sora coughed up blood, he felt like throwing up as he looked at the strong brunette, he was a complete and utter mess. He helped Sora on his back again and the other teen hissed in pain, he was gasping for air but it wasn't as labored now that some of the blood was gone.

"R-roxas?"

Roxas tired to smile but failed, "Th-they're coming."

Sora barely managed to nod his head, they both heard footsteps coming their way but neither of them looked away from the other's eyes.

"Sora! Roxas!" camed Cloud's cry as he ran towards his little brother with Zack following behind him but they both stopped in their tracks.

Zack's violet eyes grew wide as he took in the scene, there was Roxas slightly covered in Sora's blood and Sora laying there on the ground bleeding. There was so much blood...so so much it was thick in the air that he wanted to gag. Cloud stepped forward and fell to his knees beside Roxas, he eyes were filled with disbelief.

He placed a hand on Roxas's shoulder and shivered at how cold he felt,"R-Roxas...what...happened?"

Zack knelled next to Sora, his little brother and brushed some of the blood soaked brown hair out of his hair as Roxas tried as he might explain to Cloud what had happened. Sora's eyes fluttered and looked up at Zack, he gave him a shaky smile, "H-hey..."

Zack tried to smile, "Hey yourself...you're are so...stupid!" he whispered and Sora suddenly noticed that his eyes were tearful.

The brunette merely smiled, "Sorry..."he said and looked over at Cloud and Roxas. They were all here, he felt so tired...could he go to sleep now? He reached out towards them, Roxas saw and reached out with his and gripped it tightly in his own.

"Sora, oh god...," he mumbled as he held his hand close to his chest.

Sora smiled and gave a weak squeeze, "Hey...Roxas," he said and the blonde looked at him, "Promise me...be happy ok? Don't l-l-et...(gasp) anyone put...you down..."

Roxas was crying again,"Wh-why are talking like that?Cloud's calling the ambulance, you'll b-be fi-fine you'll s-see!"

Zack and Cloud merely watched not sure what to say to them, Cloud was on the phone as he called 911 and Zack was trying to hold back his tears. Sora did his best to shake his head, "Roxas...you have...t-to promise me ok?"

"But-

"Promise...me..."

The younger blonde gasped as realization started to dawn on him, "I...promise Sora..."

Sora smiled, "Good....hey...Cloud, Zack..."

The other two looked at Sora, the brunette was doing his best to keep his eyes open, "K-keep him...safe...please...?"

Cloud hung up the phone and nodded his head mornfully, "Of course...he's my brother."

Zack looked hard at Sora and nodded his head showing that he would do his best.

Sora laughed lightly but it sounded hollow, he looked back at Roxas and smiled completely and uttered his other hand he brushed his finger tips against the braclet he had gotten him, "N-never forget ok? I-I love...you...."

Roxas's heart broke and he started to cry harder than ever before, "I-I love you too...I...I always will."

Sora smiled at Roxas and for the last time sky blue eyes met with baby blue, slowly Sora's closed his eyes. He felt so tired but even so he felt complete, he felt whole and he knew everything will be ok. And for the last time his eyes closed, as his last breath escaped his body and his hand fell limply to his sides, never to move again.

Roxas was gasping, "Sora...? S-s-sora? SORA?!"he yelled and he clenched the hand he held tightly as he screamed.

Cloud bit his lower lip and wrapped his arms around Roxas as he let go of Sora's hand and it fell on the floor. Zack gasped painfully and let only a few tears slip through as he wrapped his arms around Cloud and Roxas, trying to comfort them both. Roxas cried, he was sobbing, his was wailing, he tore his eyes away from Sora's corpse as he was pressed between Zack and Clooud, they were all he had left. He sobbed and brought his hand that had the braclet on it, the one Sora bought him and brought it to his lips as he cried.

_What hurts the most...is being so close and having so much to say and seeing you walk away..._

_**I'll never forget Sora...I love you, forever...my Sora...my sky...**_

_**

* * *

.....**_Why do I seem to enjoy killing Sora? Its like I can't have Sora and Zack alive in the same fic so I kill the youngest one off? Gee....I'm horrible

Well tell me what you think!!!!


End file.
